


Five Times Tony Stark Didn't Put Up A Fight And The One Time He Didn't Have To

by TeaSpent



Series: Marvel Shorts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Poor Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and love him, at all, im very bitter right now, not team Cap friendly, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSpent/pseuds/TeaSpent
Summary: The five times that Tony Stark decided to not put up a fight and the one time that his friends made sure he didn't have to.





	Five Times Tony Stark Didn't Put Up A Fight And The One Time He Didn't Have To

1

"Stark, I want to talk to you," Clint says as he walks up to Tony after having just finished another Accords meeting.

Trying his best to not flinch as the archer grabs his arm, Tony slowly lets out a breath. "What can I do for you, Clint?" he asks, putting on his media smile.

"Where are my arrows?"

"Your arrows?" Tony clarifies, ignoring the eye roll he gets as a response. "Right, they're in storage.

"I need them back,"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do the appropriate paperwork first, they were detained after yo-,"

"Stark, I need them now," Clint pushes, cutting Tony off.

"I understand, but you will need to fill out the forms first. I can have Friday email them to you if you want," Tony offers, effortlessly slipping into his business mode, immediately and effectively cutting himself off from the other man.

"Can't you just get them for me?" Clint asks again, visually getting more and more frustrated.

Sighing, Tony tries once again to calm and help the man and the situation respectively.

"Look, you can't have your arrows back right now. Let me call Coulson or someone and I'll see what I can do, but it will still take ti-,"

"Coulson?"

"Yes, Phil Coulson. Agent,"

"I know who he is, Stark," Barton snaps, sighing. "Look, just get on it, all right? And do it quick, won't you,"

"Will do," comes the response, tone stone cold under the initial layer of civility.

Nodding, Barton walks away, the last thing Tony hearing being the muttered "doesn't have a problem throwing his money around for anything else," before the other man turns the corner, leaving Tony leaning against the wall, chest heaving and head hurting.

\--------------------

2

"Think you could fix this up for me, Stark?" Wils-Sam says, walking into the workshop, wings in hand, making Tony curse at himself for forgetting to lock the door when he came back to the compound a few hours ago. He was too tired to care at the time, and it looks like it came back to bite him.

"Sure, wanna put it on there for me?" Tony asks, putting on a smile as he turns around, his mind automatically wanting to watch the other man's movements.

"Thanks," Sam says quickly, before exiting, the door shutting with a whoosh behind him.

Staring at the closed door for a minute, Tony takes a few deep breathes, just like in those self-help books that Pepper makes him read, before speaking again.

"Lock it down, Fri,"

~~~

The wings are fixed the next day. Tony even added some things, because, like Pepper said to him, he needs to work to fix this. 'Relationships are a two-way street' and all that.

"Here you go," Tony says, pointing to the finished wings on the cart, having had Friday call Sam to the workshop. "I added some things too, so just give me a minute to expl-"

"You what?" Sam asks, voice raised as he looks at the wings.

"I added some stuff, just a few new modifi-"

"Did I ask for you to add anything?"

"I, well, no. But I thought mayb-"

"Just, fix whatever it was and take the rest out," Wilson says, putting it back down roughly enough to make Tony wince.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," Tony says quickly, turning away slightly.

"Good," is the clipped response, as the door is shut shortly afterward.

\--------------------

3

"Stark!"

Turning around at the sound of his name, Tony looks up to see Wanda walking towards him, arms behind her back and glare on her face.

"Can I help you?" he asks calmly, keeping a neutral face.

"I need a new phone,"

"You got a new phone three weeks ago," Tony says, raising an eyebrow as one of her hands comes forward to shove the shattered phone into his face. "How?" he asks simply, taking the broken device and turning it over in his hands while trying to avoid the sharp glass shards still on the screen.

"I dropped it," Wanda answers, looking very bored with everything.

Tony knows she is lying. For one, she's just a bad liar. But two, he knows his phones. He built his phones. And Stark phones don't just break. They just don't. So no, she didn't drop it.

"Okay, let me see if I can fix it. I'll try to give it back in the next two days," he says, resigned to his fate.

Turning around to go, phone in hand, Tony is stopped suddenly.

"Can't you just give me a new one?"

Excuse you? "I'm sorry?" he asks, turning around and narrowly avoiding the hand that is fizzing slightly with the red whisps from reaching out to grab his arm.

"You have enough money, can't you just give me a new one, Stark?" Wanda repeats, almost spitting his name as if it is poison in her mouth.

Both shocked and silent, Tony stands there until he nods.

"Fine, Maximoff. Okay," he agrees, before quickly turning around to walk off again, desperate to get out of the hallway.

\--------------------

4

"Tony!"

Sighing to himself, Tony makes a mental note to just live in his workshop from now on and never go to any of the communal areas again. It's not worth it.

"Hi, Steve,"

"Can we talk, Tony?"

No. "Sure,"

"The team has been complaining Tony,"

What team? "About what?"

Looking very uncomfortable, the captain winces. "You,"

Figures.

"Wanda says you nearly shouted at her the other day and Clint says that you were being unreasonable when he was trying to talk to you,"

Sighing, Tony runs a hand through his hair.

Way to make me look like the bad guy. "That's a bit exaggerated, I really wasn't," he tries, though he already knows it is futile at this point.

"That's not what they said," Steve counters, arms crossed as he stands up straight. Tony wouldn't doubt that he was purposely trying to make himself seem larger.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, blearily. "I'm trying my best,"

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Tony I know isn't like this," 

You don't know any Tony. "Fine. Tell me how to improve then, Cap," Tony says, the old nickname sounding bitter on his tongue.

"Just, try, okay? To get along with them,"

"Sure, will do Rogers,"

Not looking entirely convinced, the blonde still reaches out to clasp Tony's shoulder, ignoring the hitch of his breath and the tensing of his muscles.

"You can do this. And I'll talk to them too," he says, probably in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Right. Thanks," Tony says slowly, before turning on his heel and walking away, shouting a quick "bye" over his shoulder.

\--------------------

5

"Friday is anyone up there?"

"Ms. Romanoff is currently in the communal room, Boss. However I can always tell her to move," his girl supplies, ever the thoughtful one.

"Nah, it's fine Fri. I'll manage," Tony says, even though he knows full well it is a total lie.

Taking the elevator from his workshop to the living room, Tony takes a deep breathes before he steps out, pulling down his shirt and trying to make him look as collected as possible. After having lived with spies for years, he knows to show as few weaknesses as possible by now.

Walking by the redhead in the armchair reading a Russian magazine, Tony does his best to ignore her and go straight to the kitchen behind the living room.

"How's Pepper?"

Nearly dropping the mug he had been holding, Tony's head shoots up to watch whom the voice came from.

Why in the world do care? "She's fine," he says simply.

"How bad was it?"

Oh, we're having a conversation now? "How bad was what, Natasha?"

"SI's fallout,"

Ah. "Could have been better,"

"Hmm,"

Sighing, again, Tony looks up to see the spy still only reading her magazine.

"What is it, Natasha?"

"Just wondering whose fault it was,"

Excuse me? "What do you mean?" Tony asks slowly and calmly.

"Nothing, just that I worked in your company, Stark. I know how you work,"

Oh you do now, do you? "What are you trying to say?"

"Steve told me you weren't playing nice with the others,"

"I'm not doing this today, Natasha,"

"I wouldn't put it past you to dump the work on Pepper too,"

"Too?" he asks, already dreading the answer.

"Come on Anton, we all know you never did any of the real work in the team,"

More work than you ever did. "Right," Tony mutters.

Humming, to herself, Romanoff closes the magazine and sets it aside.

"Just watch your back. The new members of the team may not be as lenient as we once were," she says before walking out, leaving a very confused and angry Tony still waiting for his coffee to brew.

\--------------------

+1

"C'mon Tones," Rhodey says, for the fourth time. "You can't let them push you around like this anymore,"

"It's easier like this, Rhodey. Pepper agrees with me,"

"Tony, when I told you to try and be nice I just meant to not kill them. From what Friday showed us, you're just letting them walk all over you," Pepper supplies, looking up from the video from the security camera currently playing on one of the many holograms scattered around the shop.

"To-mae-to, to-mah-to,"

"I agree with Ms. Potts, Tony. This is not what we had in mind," Vision says. "And, had I known this would happen, I would never have left,"

"No, no, I'm glad you left. See the world and all that," Tony mutters, shooting a smile at the android.

"Tony," Rhodey says, sighing, knowing his friend is not going to go down easily.

"I just don't want it to get worse, Rhodey, can't you see?! There are like five of them and one of me!" he yells. "I'm already on shaky ground, I don't need them coming in here and trying to murder me in my sleep because I pissed them off! And believe me, they would!" Tony shouts, out of breath by the end.

Sharing a look, the three friends stand up, only to be interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Expecting?" Rhodey asks.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" Tony weakly jokes, before shaking his head. "Fri?"

"Mr. Rogers is at the door, Boss. Should I tell him to go away?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"I can't just send him away!" Tony hisses, looking at his triad.

"It's your shop, Tony. You get to choose," Pepper gently reminds him, leading him away from the door which he had been walking too.

"What if it's something important?!"

"Then he can contact any of the other dozens of people who can probably solve the problem," Rhodey says, gently squeezing his friend's shoulder and leading him over to the bed.

"But-"

"Sir. If I may, it would be more beneficial to sleep rather than to try and deal with him," Vision reminds, helping the other two to get their engineer into the bed.

Looking at the three faces staring back at him, Tony sighs, before sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"It's doubtful," Rhodey says with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Fine," Tony whines, his own smile slowly forming as well as he moves over to get under the soft blanket on his bed.

Opening the covers slightly, Tony nods towards the obviously big bed. Chuckling softly and not unkindly, the three pile into the bed, warm bodies pressed against each other and smiles on each and every one of their faces as they all slowly fall asleep with their engineer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this short little thing I wrote (instead of sleeping)!  
> I just wanted to let you know that if anyone has any prompts then I would be more than happy to attempt them, if you let me know. I cant promise they'll be good, but I'll try if you want me to.  
> Hope everyone is having a great week and until next time,  
> Teas~


End file.
